Last chick on earth
by NinjaQueen
Summary: T T-virus has now spead all around Raccon. But Vicki and soon to be others (all men) fight to keep Controll of earths destiny. R
1. beginnig

Vicki laid in her cold dark room, Her eyes peered into the darkness as she just laid there and breathed. But then the silence was broken by the sound of her radio.

"Need assistance….." It cut in and out. "This is RPD we need and assistance…."

She laid there a couple of seconds longer before she got up and got her radio.

"This is Vicki Bell S.T.A.R.S agent. What seems to be the problem?" She asked.

She waited for a reply.

"S.T.A.R.S? Good we need you guys… There are some people going around killing people…" The voice said as it cut in and out of the radio. " Bring all the guns and ammo you can!" Her seemed to yell.

She sat there for a little while before responding. "I'll be there in a little.." She said.

She put the radio up and walked to her closet and grabbed her uniform. She put on a black shirt and her bullet proof vest over it. She Looked at her uniform for a bit. Then looked outside. It seemed to be a pretty hot day to wear her normal black pants. She walked over to her dresser and began to search it for some shorts but all she could find was a pair of Capri's. She looked at them, They were black just like her pants. But then she saw a blue Jean skirt.

" Well…. At least I wont be hot." She said to herself as she started to put it on.

She went to her garage. And grabbed all her guns and ammunition. She went inside her car and took the keys out of the visor. She started her car and pressed the button to open her garage. As the garage door opened she could se a shadow in the form of a man come closer to her car. She gripped her pistol which was right next to her tightly. Then the man came running to he window.

"Help ME!" He yelled as he hit the window on the passenger side. "Please Help me!" He screamed.

Vicki unlocked her door to let the bleeding man in.

"What happen to you?" She asked him looking at his arm where it seemed that flesh was missing.

"My parents…. They attached me… I don't understand why but the bit me." He said as he tried o catch his breath.

"Let me…." she started but he cut her off.

"Miss just hurry and go! They are all around here!" He yelled in a panic.

"Who's they?" She asked.

"Zombies…"

She grabbed put the car in reverse and pulled out of her drive way. When she put the car into drive she noticed that the streets were full of dead bodies and blood.

_Wow I guess this is what I get for minding my own damn business. _She thought to herself as she began to drive away.

_What's going on?_

_To be continued_


	2. Zombies?

I promise this will get sexier and goryor soon im using a school comp right now but soon hahhaha

* * *

Vicki drove down the cold and lonely streets of Raccoon city. It almost seemed as if it were from a scary movie. But then her mind went to another subject. _Zombies? _The thought of that made her laugh a bit. But then she noticed the man next to her looked a little pale and his bleeding stopped but his wound was a lot worst. 

" Vicki Bell…" Her radio broke the silence. "Vicki Bell do you copy!"

She grabbed her radio and began to speak. " I'm Here tell me what the hell is going on?" She yelled.

"Well it seems umbrella screwed!" Then the voice just cut out.

She sat there and looked at the man next to her. His face was blank and you could see his veins through his face. _Oh shit_ she thought to herself as she noticed he wasn't breathing. She stopped the car and reached over to feel his pulse. Nothing.

"Damn it…." She said as she sat back and lit her cigarette.

She kept on driving until she got to RPD. She parked the car and looked at the man. She shook her head in disbelief. But then she noticed he was breathing. She held on tightly to her pistol. In one moment the man shot up. She opened the door to her car and jumped out. But he jumped on top of her. She looked beside her and her pistol was next to her. But she couldn't reach it because she was wrestling the creature off of her.

But then she heard a loud bang and blood splattered on her face as the body of the creature fell off her. She pushed it off and sat up she. She looked ahead of her and saw a man standing in front of her.

"You Vicki Bell?" The man said.

"Yeah… You the Cop?" She replied as the man helped her up.

"Yeah hurry and come inside… We'll explain what's going on."

She got up and dusted herself off. Then she looked at the man. "Next time you look up my skirt you ass is mine." She smiled at him.

They got into the Building and as soon as the both of them walked in two men shut and bolted the door up.

"So this is the S.T.A.R.S. chick?" One man said as he looked her over. "I don't see how you do all that tactical stuff with a fine body like that." He said as his eyes moved from her chest to her face. "well my names Tony and I'd like to check and see if you have any bites… It'll make me feel safe."

"I'm sure…" She said. As she began to walk away.

"Well… There's showers down the hall clean yourself up and we'll tell you what's going on." The police chief said.

"Anyone who so much as looks through the window is gonna get shot _right_ between the eyes." She said as she began to walk towards it.

Vicki stood in the little prison shower as she washed the blood off of her. She looked lifted up her head long enough to see if anyone was peeping in on her. Suddenly a loud moaning noise came outside. She turned off the water and opened the curtain. She reached for her gun then she heard a loud thump on the floor. She walked back and grabbed her clothes. The got her shirt and vest on and she grabbed her skirt and slipped it back on. Just then a Creature came crashing from the door behind her. She swiftly turned around and fired into the creatures skull.

"Everything al right in there sweet thing?" Tony's voice called out.

She walked out of the room and looked at him. "What the hell do you think? We've gotta get outta here… Those things are in here."

"All right lets go." The police chief said as he and the other two policemen grabbed two large duffel bags. "Okay on he count of 2 ready one…two…"

They opened the door and began to go to her Car she grabbed her keys and unlocked the trunk. Then she unlocked the doors. Loud moans filled the streets and more of those '_Zombies_' came limping towards them.


End file.
